


Candy Canes

by itbeajen



Series: 2018 Winter Festivities [2]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Winter Festivities, candy cane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Sometimes, the best ways of proposal are the most unique ways.





	Candy Canes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Magi or any characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Magi is the property of Shinobu Ohtaka.

“What do you mean you don’t hang candy canes on your Christmas tree?” Sinbad sighed for the nth time. He was tired of this back and forth argument between the two of you. You’ve been arguing for a while now that you’ve never hung them on a tree, after all, your house was far too small to even fit a tree. 

“I’m telling you, I’ve  _ never had a tree _ , Sin!” Another exasperated sigh is heard from your side of the phone. You’re glaring at the various different flavors of candy canes that were on display at the store, and Sinbad was pouting as he stared at the empty living room he came home to. He mumbled, “So are you not going to buy a tree?”

“Do I look like I can move a tree into the house on my own?”

“This is why I’ll help you, love.” Sinbad chided once again. You didn’t appreciate the smugness in his voice, but you knew better than to rise to the taunt that was there. You sighed again and mumbled, “I don’t even know how to decorate a Christmas tree.”

“It’s all about the process of decorating it. The two of us can set up all the pretty decorations and make sure that we have a jolly ol’ time while doing so,” he paused and added, “So how about it, [Name]?”

“.. Fine.”

Sinbad externally fist pumped into the air in cheer and happily laughed, “Okay! Then I’ll see you when you come home. Just call me when it’s time, love!”

***

“It’s… kind of small,” Sinbad frowned as he carried the tree in. It was about as tall as he was, but it was definitely fluffed out enough to look as beautiful as the other trees. You took a glance back at him as you unlocked the front door to your home. You quickly found the spot where Sinbad has set up for the tree and mumbled, “Yeah… it’s not that big.”

“It’s alright,” Sinbad chuckled as he maneuvered around you to place the tree down. He glanced at the candy canes in your hand and hesitated. He was honestly curious about what you were going to do with the candy canes if you’ve never hung them on a tree.  _ Isn’t it only normal for them to be used as stocking stuffers and to be placed on a tree? _ Sinbad mulled it over in his thoughts as he mindlessly spruced the branches out. He glanced over to you as you were slowly organizing the groceries you bought. 

The candy canes were neatly stacked atop each other on the living room table. He could faintly hear the fridge door close shut and a soft content sigh from you as you made your way out of the kitchen to the living room. As soon as you walked out, you made eye contact with your fiance and nervously asked, “What?”

“Nothing, I can’t stare at my soon-to-be wife?” Sinbad teased. The flush on your cheeks made Sinbad’s heart swell with pride and he chuckled, “Just thinking about you.”

Your head slowly tilted to one side and there’s evident confusion on your face. You shook your head fondly and asked, “What are you trying to get at here?”

“Just wondering about what you did for Christmas with your family. You guys never had a tree, right?”

“Nope,” you answered. You popped the ‘p’ in your answer and explained, “My family would write small messages and attach them to the candy canes. Each little message would be like a small holiday greeting card for relatives that we didn’t see often. Each candy cane had a different kind of message too.” You paused and showed him the abnormally colored candy canes. Sinbad has his full attention on you as he watched you take the plastic wrapping off the box.

“The ones that aren’t the traditional red and whites are used to give kids their presents. We don’t have a tree to put them under… so we hid them throughout the house and had them go off on a treasure hunt of some sort.”

“Oh?” Sinbad’s eyes widened and he smiled widely, “That sounds like fun!”

“I knew you’d say that,” you chuckled and asked, “So, how about it?”

“Hm?”

“Want to start thinking up of things to get for our friends? I’m sure Aladdin and Alibaba will surely enjoy this Christmas celebration.”

“Of course, love,” Sinbad sat down across from you as he began unwrapping the ribbons from their plastic containment. He couldn’t help but glance over to you as you were hard at work planning out what presents to get for you, and he stifled a chuckle as a thought came across his mind. 

_ Maybe a candy cane with a ring on it would be sufficient enough. _


End file.
